Superman - a songfic
by SayaYamamoto
Summary: Songfic about SessKag: Superman by Joe Brooks


_There are no words_

_To paint a picture of you, girl_

_Your eyes, those curves_

_It's like you're from some other world_

The first time he saw her, his jaw would have hit the floor if he did not control himself that well. Her long raven locks, her weird revealing outfit and her wonderful blue eyes.

An emotion he certainly did not know overcame him, a warm feeling. When her gaze directed his way, his heart stopped. He was mesmerized. Her faith to the foolish half-breed angered him. But he followed her anyways.

_You walk my way  
Oh God, it's so frustrating_

_So why do I disappear when you come near_

_It makes me feel so small_

_Why do I blow my lines_

_Most every time, like I got no chance at all  
_

He only could play the cold half brother in her presence. He knew he would not gain her liking this way, but he was not able to do anything else. His words escaped him if he only saw her.

The strong taiyoukai he was disappeared, leaving something he was ashamed of but could not deny. But she was only human! How was she able to make him like that?

_If I could be a superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again_

_'Cause every time you touch my hand_

_You feel my powers running through your veins  
_

He saw how she admired the half breed's strength. So he sought strength, too. If that was what would draw her to him, he would gain more strength. He proved his immense abilities to her from time to time, fighting with the hanyou or another enemy of their group. He sometimes wanted to tell her, but could not. He never spoke much in front of her, he simply could not.

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_'Cause I'm no superman_

_I hope you like me as I am  
_

He knew that his abilities were limited and hoped for her liking day and night. He would risk everything for her, trying to tell her his feelings. But the half breed would get in his way. He knew he was not the only one seeking her attention, there was his half brother and the wolf too. But he hoped she would one day see him like he saw her from the beginning.

_It ain't no lie_

_I have to tell you how I feel_

_Each time I try It gets a little more unreal_

He tried to show his feelings through actions, but she seemingly did not understand. Every time he saw her, his feelings only deepened. She seemed to misunderstand him and every time he tried to tell or show her it became more visionary to him.

_You say my name  
Oh God, I can't stop shaking_

_So why do I disappear_

_When you come near_

_It makes me feel so small_

_If I could read your mind_

_Girl, would I find any trace of me at all  
_

He watched her in his sleep, not knowing she sensed him. He watched in the day, how she disappeared into the well and waited for her return. He did not know how comfortable she felt to know that he watched over her. She only waited for a sign, a small confession.

He hoped that she would at least think about him sometimes.

_If I could be a superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again_

_'Cause every time you touch my hand_

_You feel my powers running through your veins  
_

If he could take her hand and fly to the night sky to show that there was no star more beautiful than her, she certainly would see him in a different light. She only had touched him a few times, not nearly enough for him to feel her soft skin. He knew she did not really admire his strength, but was proud of it anyway. It helped him protect her.

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_'Cause I'm no superman_

_I hope you like me as I am  
_

But he could not. He was not strong enough for her. He did not know she thought otherwise. She thought he was amazingly strong, he was her savior many times. But he assumed otherwise and did not show any sign.

_If I could be a superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again_

_'Cause every time you touch my hand_

_You feel my powers running through your veins  
_

Until one night he met her inside the woods near their camp. He had been watching her leave with her friend towards the near hot springs until she suddenly appeared beside him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Miko." he slightly inclined his head. He was unable to call her by her given name or even say much in her presence.

"Call me Kagome."

His eyes widened slightly in the dim light of the setting sun. "Kagome." he said softly with a small smile.

She also smiled. "Thank you for watching over me all the time. I have one question though: Why?"

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_'Cause I'm no superman_

_I hope you like me as I am._

Her dark blue eyes glittered in the dim light, her gaze was directed at him. He knew she would not leave until he answered.

"That half breed is unable to protect you."  
"So you did. And I thank you for it. But why?"

He struggled with himself. She would not accept his feelings anyway, so why tell her? But her eyes full of askance – waiting for an answer – he knew she would follow him until he spewed the truth.

"Tell me. I won't laugh."  
"Because I wanted to. You deserve to be protected. You..." he paused, unsure how to continue.  
"Go on."

He gulped. "You are precious to me. I would not protect anything that I deemed not worthy to."

"...You like me?"

"No." Silence settled over them. "I love you, Kagome." he added silently.

She took a sharp breath. He prepared himself for her rejection. He was certain she would reject him any second now...

"Really?" she asked with a small and quiet voice.

"Yes." he answered coldly, ready to turn away.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Silence. She slowly came closer and put her arms around his waist. It took a while for him to react and put his arms on her back and pull her even closer. He inhaled her sweet smell. He never thought this might happen. He had imagined it, but never thought it might really happen.

Suddenly he pulled away and smiled while taking off his armor. Then he sat down with a tree in his back and motioned her to come to him. She sat down between his long legs and once again embraced him, this time tangling her hands in his hair while his rested on her hips.

She felt safe in his arms and nuzzled her head into his broad chest.

After a long silent embrace, they stood together and he put his armor back on. She immediately took his hand and smiled up to him.

There were no words needed as they walked back to her camp, she took her things, said her goodbyes to Sango and Miroku – ignoring the shocked Inuyasha – and taking Shippo with her and Sesshomaru.

Their hands laced together as they walked towards the woods towards their future. Together.

-vVv-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the mentioned characters. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "Superman" by Joe Brooks.


End file.
